Con la luna llena
by Dryadeh
Summary: En las noches de luna llena, Teddy desaparece de su habitación y va a la Casa de los Gritos. A reencontrarse con su padre, a sentirse un poco Merodeador. Regalo navideño para Nasirid.


Fic escrito como regalo para **Nasirid**, para el _meme navideño del LJ _:) Porque ella lo vale, por ser tan buena persona y tan buena amiga *la quiere* Pidió un fic sobre la primera noche de los Merodeadores juntos en la casa de los Gritos, y a mí me salió una paranoia extraña con Teddy de por medio :P

* * *

**Con la luna llena**

(Regalo para Nasirid)

Con la Luna llena, Teddy Lupin desaparece de su habitación. Se echa sobre los hombros la capa invisible que su padrino Harry le ha dejado y se escabulle en silencio, ante las narices del achacoso conserje y su fiel mascota. Se cuela entre las puertas del Castillo y corre por los terrenos, sus pasos guiados por la tenue luminiscencia de la luna entera. Se detiene, no obstante, cuando llega a la silueta del enorme sauce boxeador, que duerme con sus ramas caídas. Con todo el sigilo que es capaz de reunir, trastabilla y se tropieza al aproximarse a él. Llegado a un punto, se detiene y se acuclilla. Mira primero al árbol, alerta, después a la luna, expectante. Extiende una mano y palpa la hierba húmeda hasta encontrar una pequeña ramita, cualquiera lo suficientemente fuerte y larga para su propósito. Vuelve a incorporarse y camina de puntillas hasta el tronco del árbol.

El sauce agita sus poderosas ramas en un sordo ronquido y a Teddy el corazón empieza a latirle a toda velocidad, pero sigue decidido hasta su objetivo. Alarga la ramita y presiona con ella un duro botón en la hosca corteza del árbol. Se oye un 'crack' y una puerta se abre en el tronco del sauce, que cae en un sueño aún más profundo si cabe.

Teddy entra por la abertura quitándose la capa de invisibilidad, la arrebuja y la guarda bajo un brazo, antes de dejarse caer por el tobogán. Su pelo cambia de colores mientras se desliza por la superficie, conteniendo una carcajada que quebraría la solemnidad de aquello que va a hacer. Aterriza sobre su trasero (nunca ha logrado acabar de pie) y avanza por el pasillo oscuro con la seguridad que le da haber estado allí muchas veces ya. Eso no impide que meta el pie en una pequeña irregularidad del suelo, ni que se dé un codazo contra un saliente de la pared de la izquierda, pero Teddy sigue adelante. Llega a una maltratada puerta de madera que se lamenta con un chirrido cuando la abre y asciende por unas escaleras roídas que prometen ceder en cualquier momento bajo su peso. Y al fin está ahí, en la Casa de los Gritos, el lugar de reunión predilecto de los Merodeadores, de su padre.

Comienza entonces el mismo recorrido. Va hasta el camastro desarrapado que sobrevive en un rincón lleno de polvo y roza las sábanas y el colchón con la yema de los dedos. La tela está rasgada y del colchón, arañado por las garras de su padre, brota la espuma como sangre en una herida abierta. Y Teddy sabe que ahí comenzaba la transformación.

**o0o**

Cuando el Remus adolescente llega a aquel lugar, apenas un par de horas antes de que la luna llena se deje ver, se acurruca desnudo en el camastro, sintiéndose enfermo, deprimido y asustado. Sintiéndose solo sin sus amigos, abandonado a su naturaleza monstruosa. En esos minutos previos a la transformación, la sensación de nauseas le sube por la garganta y la piel le cosquillea, como si una capa de pelo grisáceo y áspero estuviera preparándose para emerger a través de la dermis. Su visión pierde toda tonalidad hasta que sólo le quedaba una gama monótona de gris. Empieza a transpirar y su respiración se vuelve irregular mientras él se encoge más en sí mismo y piensa en James, en Sirius y en Peter, y lamenta que no puedan estar ahí. Sabe que están tramando algo, lo nota en el brillo travieso de sus miradas, y lamenta perdérselo con toda su alma. Odia tener que apartarse de ellos una vez al mes, como un leproso, para encerrarse en esa vieja casa, en soledad con su lobo interior.

Sea como sea, no tiene mucho tiempo para lamentarse porque el animal pugna por salir. La línea de su columna se deforma mientras la boca se abre para proferir un sordo grito de terror. Los dientes y las uñas crecen, hasta volverse delgados y afilados, mortíferos. El vello le surge de dentro de la piel con violencia, mientras las extremidades se transforman y la cara se alarga rematada en un húmedo hocico. Y ya no es Remus Lupin, es Lunático.

**o0o**

Hay arañazos en el suelo, junto a la cama, como si su padre saltara bruscamente de ella y hundiera sus zarpas en la madera con absurda facilidad. Teddy sigue los arañazos y zarpazos grabados profundamente como muescas a cuchillo en el mobiliario de toda la habitación. Está el piano, cuya tapa se encuentra seriamente marcada. El armario de pared también, con las puertas pendiendo débilmente de sus goznes y las huellas del lobo por doquier. Luego, el rasguño de una garra en la pared, y amontonadas en una esquina, las piezas rotas de lo que un día fue una silla. Y por último la puerta de salida, víctima del desesperado deseo del lobo por escapar.

**o0o**

Tras los primeros momentos de desconcierto, la furia animal le posee y todo lo que hay allí, en su jaula, es su enemigo natural. Desgarra, muerde y araña, intercalando los destrozos con aullidos agónicos y necesitados de libertad. Se lanza contra las paredes, contra la puerta, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, dolorido y agotado, la emprende con el colchón que mordisquea sin piedad. Después se mueve de un lado a otro, en círculos, sintiéndose atrapado y esclavo. Tiene hambre y muchas ganas de correr, correr bajo la luna llena. Detenerse bajo su refulgente abrazo y aullar, llamando a un clan que nunca tendrá.

Pero no puede hacerlo, porque está encerrado y sabe que no puede escapar. Alterna entonces momentos apáticos de resignación a la soledad, con cumbres de actividad rabiosa llena de odio y deseos de destrozar. Y normalmente acaba las noches extenuado y herido, habiéndose atacado a sí mismo en el apogeo de su desesperación. Pero esa noche no, esa noche las cosas son _diferentes_.

**o0o**

Teddy encuentra también otras marcas. Roeduras de ratón en los restos de la silla, el mordisco en una esquina del colchón de una mandíbula más pequeña y ancha, la forma de una pezuña marcada en un rincón. Y entonces sonríe, porque sabe que su padre no estuvo solo allí.

**o0o**

Esa noche oye voces. Distorsionadas y quedas pero voces humanas. Escucha el sonido de pasos por las escaleras e incluso el de una pequeña escaramuza al llegar a la puerta. Oye un 'plop' y una pequeña discusión que sólo alcanza a entender una manera básica e instintiva.

—Tendré que transformarme dentro, no puedo pasar por la puerta con la cornamenta.

—James, tío, te zampará de un bocado —asevera una voz más ronca.

—No si Peter y tú le distraéis.

—No sé…es muy arriesgado —dice alguien con todo dubitativo.

— ¿Qué opciones tenemos? Venga, venga, yo os abriré la puerta. ¿Listos?

Y como promete la voz, la puerta se abre. Remus retrocede en posición defensiva, con las cuatro patas bien afianzadas en el suelo, la espalda encorvada y las fauces abiertas. Entonces, algo diminuto y escurridizo se cuela por la abertura de la puerta y se mete a toda velocidad debajo del miserable camastro y el lobo quiere seguirlo, pero un animal más grande entra en ese instante. Remus clava sus ojos amarillos en él y arruga la piel del hocico, replegándola hacia atrás para enseñar sus afilados dientes en señal de advertencia, al mismo tiempo que todo el vello que recubre su cuerpo se eriza. Pero el perro negro que tiene frente a él no se inmuta, es más, se sienta en actitud juguetona con la lengua fuera.

Después de él, entra una persona. Un chico alto, flacucho, con un caótico montón de pelo negro sobre la cabeza y unas gafas redondas sosteniéndose sobre el puente de su recta nariz. La furia animal de Remus se azuza al verle y quiere morderle y destrozarle hasta que no se pueda mover, pero de pronto el humano cambia. Se deja caer al suelo, apoya en él las manos y algo nacarado e informe le nace entre el pelo y crece tomando formas extrañas hacia derecha a izquierda. El cuerpo se cubre de una fina capa de pelo lustroso y marrón, y las extremidades se rematan en pezuñas. Y ante él está un majestuoso ciervo, el señor del bosque.

Se coloca tranquilamente al lado del perro y la rata sale corriendo de debajo de la cama y se acerca al can. Él animal la coge por la cola con los dientes y con un movimiento de cabeza se la echa sobre el lomo. Con un ruidito bajo pero estridente, la rata trepa hasta lo alto de su cabeza y se queda ahí.

Los tres animales le miran, calmados y expectantes, con una confianza desconcertante. El lobo no huele miedo en ellos, de hecho sus olores le resultaban conocidos. Oculta las garras y relaja un poco el cuerpo, lo justo para acercarse un par de pasos. Olfatea el aire que rodea a los recién llegados y los estudia con atención. Se detiene frente al perro y la rata y acerca su hocico a ella. La siente temblar mientras el perro se pone en tensión, listo para atacar de ser necesario, pero no hace falta porque la parte de Remus que sigue siendo _Remus_ acaba de comprender quién es el pequeño animal, así como el chucho arrogante y el elegante ciervo.

Lame a la rata con su áspera lengua, golpea cariñosamente su hocico contra el del perro y restriega la frente contra el costado del ciervo, reconociéndolos. Entonces se aparta brincando como un cachorro, se sienta y les mira, la lengua asomando entre los dientes en lo más parecido que el lobo conoce a una sonrisa. Después alza el rostro y aúlla, aúlla a la luna.

Mas no de tristeza, ni de soledad. Tampoco de encierro. Aúlla, aúlla de pura felicidad porque el lobo al fin ha encontrado su clan.

Y esa noche, los habitantes de Hogsmeade no pueden dormir.

**o0o**

Teddy encuentra signos de sus juegos por toda la habitación. Observa la silla rota e imagina que tal vez la rompieron Canuto y Lunático peleándose amistosamente o que ese agujero en el cristal de una ventana lo hizo Cornamenta con los cuernos al intentar no pisotear al inquieto y rápido Colagusano en una de sus carreras a todo trapo por el lugar. Y cuando vuelve sobre sus pasos, mientras la luna retira su manto plateado de la verde pradera, casi puede ver las siluetas de los cuatro, a los lejos. Un lobo, un ciervo, un perro y una rata corriendo por los terrenos del colegio, temerarios y libres. Y tan amigos que ni la luna llena les puede separar.

Entonces sonríe, se echa la capa de invisibilidad sobre los hombros y regresa al colegio. Y a cada paso recuerda a su padre y se siente un poco _Merodeador_.

* * *

Ya había escrito una vez una escena parecida dentro de otro fic (_Prisionero 390_) así que intenté hacer algo original. No he leído muchos fics de Merodeadores pero imagino que esta escena ya habrá sido contada por varias personas, esta es mi pequeña aportación con Teddy de por medio. Me gusta pensar que Harry le habló de su padre y los Merodeadores y que él, con su curiosidad natural heredada de su madre, iría a la Casa de los Gritos para sentirse un poco más cerca de Remus.

Como siempre se agradecen opiniones o los objetos que me tengáis a bien arrojar :) ¡Felices fiestas!

Con cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
